sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Jeffries
Name: Mike Jeffries Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, sex, partying, hanging out with his friends, helping other people Appearance: Mike stands at 5'11", and weighs about 165. He's very overtly muscular, but he does have a lean tough look to him. He's a natural blond, and he makes sure to keep good care of his hair, keeping it short and trimmed. His eyes are a light blue, the color of the sky on a summer day. He has a long thin face, with pronounced cheekbones and a small nose and ears. He also keeps himself clean shaven, as his facial hair always manages to look 'scraggly'. His skin is tanned from his time out in the sun, but it's not too dark. Mike's usual clothing style is T-shirt and jeans, his preferable brands of T-shirt being Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, and the like. On the day he was abducted, Mike was wearing a tan Hollister shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Biography: Mike's parents are pretty wealthy folks, his father Robert Jeffries being a stockbroker and his mother Susan Jeffries being a writer (she's not that well known, but if you really want to look for her books, you can find them). Mike had a great relationship with his father, and when Mike was young, they spent many times together. Sometimes they'd go fishing, sometimes they'd go practice some sports- or sometimes they'd just go somewhere nice like a museum and spend the time talking. From the first time he had the ability to talk to other kids and socialize, Mike knew that he loved spending time with others. There was just something about the interaction with others that you couldn't get in other activity- something about making a joke and watching them laugh, or doing them a favor and watching their face light up. Basketball was Mike's other love, and it came right along with his love of socializing. He was good at basketball, and he loved the idea of a team- you formed a lot closer bonds with people when you played with them. At the same time, Mike found that he had a natural talent in school, and that, combined with his work ethic, brought him outstanding grades. As Mike got older and went into high school, he became more and more well known. He was the guy who would talk to you if you had a problem, the guy who would help you pick up your books when you dropped them. At the same time, he was also the guy who would shoot the winning basket at the basketball game, or the guy who you'd find at the weekend party shouting his spot on the first game of beer pong. Girls was a whole other issue for Mike- he liked them, sure. But he didn't like the drama that came with relationships, especially the inevitable break ups. And then, it happened. One of his long time friends Riley Flynn, who was coincidentally a girl (and a rather attractive one) at that, ended up getting in a discussion with Mike about casual sex. The end result of the discussion was Mike and Riley in bed together, and from that day on they were, for lack of a better term, sex buddies. Mike's personality is, on the outside, outgoing, helpful, and overtly kind. He does keep some secrets on the inside though, some that even his closest friends don't know. One of these secrets is the fact that when it comes down to the most important stuff, Mike just won't rely on anybody but himself (one of the reasons, unknown to him, he was never that good with girlfriends). Another one, and perhaps one of his biggest secrets, is his inability to admit his flaws to himself- and without admitting them, there's no way to get better. Advantages: Mike is very well known in the school, and very well liked. He is in pretty good shape, and is also pretty smart, able to think quickly in stressful situations. Disadvantages: Mike's attitude toward people is, for the most part, overly naive. He believes that most problems can be solved by using your wits and talking it out- something that might prove dangerous in SotF. Mike is also not the best fighter, having never been in a fight before. He also knows little to nothing about guns or any sort of combat weapon. Designated Number: Male student no. 065 --- Designated Weapon: Katana Conclusion: It's too bad B065 has no combat skills, but at least he's strong enough that he might be able to make some good use of that katana. Here's hoping that most fanboyish of weapons leads B065 into some truly terrifying carnage. The above biography is as written by GameMaker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Game Maker, Dropbear, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Nick LeMonde Collected Weapons: Katana (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mike, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Of All The Gin Joints... V4: *Shelter From the Storm *Fuck. *Pretty Handsome Awkward Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mike Jeffries. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Poor Mike never got much to do. He actually went terminally inactive twice in V4, which is why he had so little impact. Like all of GM's characters, he had a really strong voice, but it sort of fell by the wayside after the changeover. That said, Mike was a key part of the story of one of my favorite V4 characters, so I'll always have a fondness for him as the guy who got lured off and stabbed in the back in an ambush. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students